Reputation:Valsekyr Hunt
This page is still under construction. Valsekyr Hunt Valsekyr Hunt Reputation Info coming soon. Reputation Reputation is earned by completing quests for each faction. With most factions, you must first complete the normal quests in the zones surrounding the area that the faction has set up their home base at. As you complete these quests, your reputation will increase. Reputation Ranks: Suspicious - Next rank achieved at 3,000 reputation points Wavering - Next rank achieved at 9,000 reputation points Neutral - Next rank achieved at 12,000 reputation points Favorable - Next rank achieved at 15,000 reputation points Friendly - Next rank achieved at 20,000 reputation points Trusted - Next rank achieved at 25,000 reputation points Revered - Max reputation level Daily Quests Once you have completed enough of the normal quests for each faction, members of each faction will begin to offer daily quests that are indicated by green ! marks above their heads. These quests are random, and will continue to grant reputation. The main difference between normal and daily quests is that the daily quests will also give credits as a reward. These credits may be spent like currency at each faction's merchant(s), provided you have enough credits and the appropriate reputation level to purchase the item(s) you desire. Daily Quest List coming soon Farming Valsekyr Hunt Reputation A big thank you to Weylin.Onyerarse for helping me locate each named mob in Argonea and Granarkus so that I could complete this guide! Overview This is an overview for farming the named mobs for Valsekyr Hunt Reputation and Credits. Valsekyr Hunt Dailies can be found in KANSTRIA. However, all of the NORMAL mobs in Argonea and Granarkus give credits and reputation for Valsekyr Hunt when you kill them. Additionally, there are a total of 9 named mobs between the two zones, that grant even more credits and rep than the normal mobs. Normal Mobs = 1 credit & 25 Rep per kill. (2 credits & 50 rep with elite rep boost running) Named Mobs = 25 credits & 450 Rep per kill (50 credits & 900 rep with elite rep boost running) The named mobs spawn every 30 minutes. So if you kill one at 10:00 AM, it will spawn again at 10:30 AM and so on and so forth. You can tell that it is a named mob because it will have a title in brackets under it's name. Do not mistake the red argon quest mobs for named rep mobs. The regular, red quest mobs do not grant the rep/credit bonuses. If you're lucky and no one else is farming the named mobs, you can manage to get a good rotation on multiple named mobs as long as you keep track of their spawn times. It is possible to farm all 9 mobs; I do it often. Farming multiple named mobs requires moving and killing fast. Therefore, you may want to have a good supply of safe haven scrolls, or make good use of your Village Atlas if you have one. Additionally, I would recommend gathering some Iteris Shards from the Eresmetal Ore nodes located at the southern tip of Argonea. I have marked these nodes in orange on the map below. These Iteris Shards allow you to use the teleport platforms between Kanstria, Argonea, and Granarkus, which makes moving across large distances faster and more convenient. If you don't have the shards, you can't use the teleport platforms. Why would you want Valsekyr Hunt Rep? If you're a tank, you want the Aggro Ring. It requires revered reputation and 4,000 credits (per ring). Valsekyr Merchants also sell the Relentless and Pristine Relentless Zyrks for jewelery. These Zyrks grant HP. Who doesn't want more HP? If you don't want the HP zyrks but have the credits to spend, buy a few and put them on the broker! Farming Walk-Through Click on the images to view their full size. Argonea Named Mobs: 1.) Argon Kalash Captain Commander - located on the road between Kanstria & Melgatol Portal 2.) Kallan Armored Soldier Soldier Commander - located in the Melgatol Portal 3.) Argon Female Sorcerer Sorcerer Commander - located at the base of Agnurok Engine 4.) Argon Kalash Charger Leader Commander - located at the top of the winding path at Agnurok Engine 5.) Kallan Strong Attack Soldier Attack Soldier Commander - located on the road just before the Eastern Teleport Platform. Granarkus Namde Mobs: 1.) Twerhol Plant Commander - located at the fork in the road at Dryuul Cyasma Infuser 2.) Sualar Devastator - located in the ravine below the Noyul Extractor 3.) Orgwalf Magister - located on the road in the center of the zone. Directly South of Helkir Grotto 4.) Broll Intimigard - located far north in the ring just below the Granarkus Teleport Platform